Alaric, Caroline, Josie and Lizzie
This is the family relationship between the former-Enhanced Original Vampire-turned-human, Alaric Saltzman, the vampire Caroline Forbes, and the siphoners, Josie and Lizzie Saltzman. They became a family when it was discovered Caroline was pregnant, as a surrogate mother, to Alaric and his deceased fiancée's (Jo Laughlin) twin daughters. Caroline decided to keep the babies and gave birth to them in This Woman's Work. Caroline then decides to help Alaric raise the babies after he tells her that he plans on taking them out of Mystic Falls. Caroline and Alaric become engaged throughout the three years of helping each other raise the children, which strengthened their family bond as the twins grew older. Alaric and Caroline continue to raise the twins even though their engagement fell through. During Season Eight, Alaric and Caroline continue to raise their daughters together despite their broken-off engagement. However, due to Damon's influence under Sybil's mind control, the girls are put in danger once again. Once Sybil is put down however, Kai Parker returns and puts their daughters' lives in danger for the second time in their lives. Once everything is resolved after this season and after Stefan's death, Alaric and Caroline turn the Salvatore Boarding House into a school for supernatural youngsters in which their daughters grow up in and attend. In Season One of Legacies, Alaric primarily interacts with Lizzie and Josie since Caroline is away and recruiting new supernaturals to the boarding school. Josie and Lizzie can only rely on their father for the time being, but this proves to be difficult for the twins due to Alaric's status as Headmaster of the school while also training and mentoring their classmate, Hope Mikaelson. However, Alaric tries to be there for his daughters in anyway he can. Early life Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Seven= In Mommie Dearest, it is revealed by Valerie Tulle that Caroline holds Alaric's thought-to-be-deceased twin daughters in her womb. Alaric and Caroline are overjoyed that she is pregnant with the babies as a surrogate mother. In This Woman's Work, Caroline must undergo emergency Cesarian section (C-Section) to deliver her babies. Valerie Tulle and Stefan Salvatore assist the nurses in Mystic Falls Hospital as the Heretics also help Valerie deliver the babies. Lizzie and Josie are successfully born as Rayna Cruz threatens their lives. In Somebody That I Used to Know, Josie and Lizzie are heard inside the house as Alaric opens his front door for Stefan after he knocked. Stefan watches Caroline kiss Alaric on the cheek as she says that she would tuck the daughters in bed that night instead of Alaric. Stefan watches in heartbreak as Caroline ignores him completely as Alaric shuts the door on his face. In Gods and Monsters, Alaric and Caroline tell their daughters of their Siphoner heritage and they open the Armory together. Caroline and Alaric later break off their engagement, but Caroline promises to stick around as a family. |-|Season Eight= In Hello, Brother, Alaric shows up at Caroline's house to see their daughters. Alaric then mentions the idea of moving in together, which Caroline goes against. They also discuss the stress it has put on both to raise their twin daughters, especially with Alaric at work at the Armory and Caroline's current relationship with Stefan. Caroline still rejects the idea of moving in together again, again mentioning Stefan and the awkward situation it might pose. This leaves Alaric disappointed before heading back to the Armory to further investigate the creature's vault. Later, Caroline gets a call that someone showed up to their house while the babysitter was watching Lizzie and Josie. Caroline finds them hiding in her closet and then she interrogates Virginia St. John for invading her home, shortly before Virginia kills herself in Caroline's home. In Coming Home Was a Mistake, at the end of the episode, Caroline and Alaric figure out from Matt Donovan that Seline, Josie and Lizzie's babysitter, is the second siren. Alaric and Caroline are forced to run home only to find a drawing made by one of their kids holding hands with Seline and with Seline next to a man named, Cade. In Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell, In The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You, Throughout The Originals Series Season Five In The Tale of Two Wolves, Lizzie and Josie are first seen talking with Caroline in an area of the Salvatore Boarding School. Caroline asks them to help Klaus and Hope Mikaelson , but they begin to bargain with their mother because they want certain things in return if they do help Klaus and Hope. Eventually, Caroline was able to convince them to help Klaus before Alaric subdues Klaus. Caroline is visibly upset when Alaric suddenly shoots Klaus in the back and through the heart with an arrow. Knowing this wouldn’t kill Klaus, Alaric locked Klaus up in the basement prison cellar and Caroline later argued with Alaric about their daughters’ safety. Eventually, Caroline is able to convince Alaric to use their daughters in saving Hope’s life. After Hope turns into a werewolf for the first time ever, Alaric watches as Lizzie and Josie successfully extract the dark magic from inside Hope. Alaric also watches with worry as the twins direct the dark magic into Klaus. As soon as Klaus has the dark magic within him, Alaric immediately takes his daughters away from the spell-site and Klaus. Throughout Legacies Series Season One Quotes Trivia *Alaric and Caroline are the first couple ever to birth babies from a vampire's womb (Caroline as a surrogate mother). *Josette Laughlin is the twins' biological mother. She died however during Alaric and Jo's wedding. *Alaric was engaged to both women who conceived, carried in the womb, and birthed his children. **Alaric and Jo were engaged and about to be married before she was killed. **Alaric and Caroline were engaged before they broke it off due to Caroline's true feelings for Stefan Salvatore. *Alaric and Caroline are still willing to work together, despite calling off their engagement, in raising their children. Gallery |-|Season Seven= 722-051-Caroline-Alaric-Josie-Lizzie.png 722-052-Alaric~Josie~Lizzie.png 722-053-Josie-Lizzie.png 722-054-Caroline~Josie~Lizzie.png 722-055-Josie-Lizzie.png |-|Season Eight= 806-078-Caroline-Alaric-Jossie-Lizzie.png 806-086~Caroline~Alaric-Jossie-Lizzie.png 807-126-Caroline-Alaric~Josie~Lizzie.png 813-110-Caroline~Josie~Lizzie.png 813-111~Caroline~Alaric-Josie-Lizzie.png 813-114~Caroline~Alaric~Josie~Lizzie-Forbes_House.png 813-115~Caroline-Alaric-Josie-Lizzie.png 813-116~Josie-Lizzie.png 813-117-Josie~Lizzie.png 813-118~Caroline-Alaric~Josie~Lizzie.png 813-119-Caroline~Alaric~Josie~Lizzie.png 815-062~Caroline-Lizzie-Josie.png 815-063-Caroline~Alaric~Lizzie-Josie.png 815-067~Caroline~Alaric~Lizzie~Josie-Lockwood_Mansion.png 816-061~Bonnie~Caroline~Alaric~Josie~Lizzie-The_Armory.png 816-087-Caroline-Alaric~Josie~Lizzie.png See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship